


Not just the wolves are howling tonight

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: It depends on how you think of centaurs, M/M, Underage - Freeform, maybe beastiality?, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Newt never cared much about danger when it came to learning about the creatures at Hogwarts, now he wants to know about the creatures beyond the walls of the castle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the original prompt : http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1184.html?thread=1106080#cmt1106080

The woods had always interested Newt. Everyone always told him that it was dangerous, that he would die if he dared to go into it, but it didn't scare him. The noises that came out of it at night, and the stories he heard, they only strengthened his curiosity. 

When one day a centaur accidentally ventured onto Hogwarts grounds, and Newt caught a glance of him, he made a decision. He had to get to know them better. He had to meet them. He spent the day in the library, trying to learn about them and ignoring everything that said they were dangerous. He didn't care.

When night came, Newt snuck out with a large basket, full of things he had brought as offerings for the centaurs. He just wanted to observe them, become friendly with them even.

Newt followed the tracks from the centaur for who knows how long, before he finally heard voices and stopped, peaking around a tree. He could see the centaurs now, and taking a deep breath, he advanced forward again, until he was close enough to be heard when he spoke.

"E-excuse me" Newt said, starting to shake just a little when all of the centaurs looked at him. There were about nine of them, and all of them towered over Newt. Newt guessed they were all seven feet tall, and Newt hadn't even reached six feet tall yet.

"Are you lost, little one?" One of the centaurs asked, stepping towards Newt 

Newt shook his head slowly "no" he murmured, before clearing his throats and speaking up "I came to find you" he explained

The centaurs all glanced at each other before laughing 

"And why would you do that?" The same centaur who had spoken before asked 

"I would like to know more about you. I.. I want to be your friend" Newt said, looking around nervously. 

The centaur took a couple long steps until he was in front of Newt "for what purpose?" He asked

Newt smiled and dug in his basket before handing the centaur his notebook "I've been researching creatures, I want to know about all of them.. I don't believe that they're all a bad as people say" 

Before the centaurs could talk again Newt spoke quickly 

"Not that you're anything like the creatures at the castle! I know you have human intelligence, but you're still misunderstood in my opinion and if I could I would like to help change that one day" he explained quickly, pulling the gifts he had brought out of his bag an handing them over in exchange for his notebook.

"These are for you" he said, handing over the packages of herbs he knew centaurs used, ones that were hard to find in the woods. There were also some treats, things he hoped they would enjoy eating.

After looking over the gifts they all smiled, and another centaur stepped forward to touch Newts hair gently 

"Well wasn't that nice of you? Of course you can stay with us for the night, little one" he said

Newt was led to a larger clearing where they all sat. The centaurs ate while Newt wrote down small things in his notebook, seeming to be enjoying himself. Some of the centaurs played with him, pinning him down or tickling him. 

They all crowded around him soon though, and one handed Newt what looked to be a small cookie with a flower on it

"Please try it, it's one of our favourites" he said, smiling as Newt took the food

Newt didn't know what the flower was, and he should know better than to take food from strangers, but it would be rude, so he took it even though he hadn't seen any of the centaurs eating one earlier. Newt ate it quickly and was pleasantly surprised

"It's yummy" he said, hearing chuckles around him.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself? We didn't hear your name yet" the centaur who gave him the cookie said

"It's Newt. I'm almost sixteen, a Hufflepuff" he giggled, pointing to his yellow and black scarf "I-I wanna work with magical creatures one day, I'm not sure how to yet though" he shrugged

He kept speaking, not noticing how his words got a little slower, in fact, everything g he did got a little slower, a little fuzzier. It didn't feel bad, in fact, he felt a little happier.

"Newt" one centaur said, getting the young boy to look up at him "we don't let just anyone be our friend, you know. You might have to do something for us"

Newt smiled "oh, well I'll do anything. I'm having a good time" he said

The centaurs, proving a great deal of strength all lifted him and passed him around then, going slowly and yet it made Newt dizzy. Each of them took turns kissing him, making his mouth shiny and a little more pink. 

He enjoyed it, and would happily do more of it if this was what would make them friends.

Newt had never been kissed before, and he giggled the whole time, blushing as they showed him how to do it properly. When he was lifted next, he was off the ground for a lot longer, before he was placed on a rock. He was laying on his stomach, but his legs still hung down, leaving him bent but not uncomfortable, like he was laying across a table. 

He felt hands pinching at his thighs and he grinned, squirming a little "what are you doing?" He asked, distracted enough from the pinching and what the cookie had done to him that he didn't hear the mutters of 'I should go first', 'Can't wait to get inside him', and 'will it even fit? He's so tiny' from the centaurs. 

"We're going to play a little, Newt. It will feel good. Doesn't that sound nice? You'll be making all of us feel good, and then we can really be friends" a centaur explained

Newt nodded slowly "that sounds nice" he agreed, squeaking in surprise when his pants and underwear were suddenly pulled down.

The truth was, Newt didn't have much of a say in the matter anymore, but it would be easier if he wanted it too. 

"There we go" a centaur hummed, lifting Newt and touching his cock for a moment to move it, so it was no longer trapped between the boy's stomach and the rock and was instead hanging down like his legs were.

Nobody had ever touched Newt there, and it made him whine softly. He almost jumped out of his skin when a strong hand started petting over his balls and his cock, seeming almost loving with how light the touch was.

Someone else rubbed his back and shushed him quietly "be still, little one. You're going to like this just as much as we will" 

Newt nodded, still feeling a little fuzzy. He still had to be held down at first when a couple fingers slipped into him, eased by a lube that the centaurs made with plants. Whatever Newt had eaten earlier that made him feel fuzzy also seemed to block out the pain, and the thought that they had given him something to make him comfortable made him smile. 

When they were up to four fingers Newt whimpered, shaking his head "n-no more will fit" he gasped

The centaur behind him chuckled "yes it will. Trust me. You're going to have to take a lot more" he hummed

They seemed to ignore any protests from Newt from then on, continuing to press fingers into him until the base of the centaurs hand slipped inside of him

Newt cried out, but instead of trying to squirm again he just leaned farther against the hand that was now cupping his cheek

"It's gonna rip.. I-I can't" he mumbled, sounding scared

"Oh, no baby, you're doing so good. We would never hurt you. You're not ripping at all. Once you get used to this it'll feel so good" the centaur said, slipping more of his forearm into Newt.

This continued for a while until Newt was stretched out. The centaur pulled his arm out and suddenly nothing was filling Newt anymore.

Newt whined, feeling awfully exposed until he was distracted by other centaurs backing away and then hooves landing next to his head on the rock. Newt giggled a little, thinking that they might be playing again like they had earlier until something bumped his thigh and then pressed against his hole. It became obvious in a moment what it was and Newt tried not to tense up as the flared head pressed into him. He had never thought about what a centaurs cock would look like, but it was now apparent that it was the same as a horses. 

Newt kept mumbling for a while, saying that something was going to rip while other comforted him. In a turn of events though, once the centaur started thrusting Newt moaned, getting more into it as he adjusted. 

Every other thought disappeared then, and he let himself enjoy it, hearing the various wolf whistles and lewd comments from the other centaurs.

Newt had never been fucked, and he came almost embarrassingly quick, squirming slightly and whining, but this didn't stop the centaur, who kept trusting until a few minutes later he came, filling Newt with what felt like buckets of cum. Most of it spilled out down his thighs, and Newt lifted his head with an easy smile, finally catching his breath

"S-so.. we can be friends now?" He asked

The centaur who had fucked him laughed "well, that wouldn't be fair, would it? If only I got to feel good. Don't you think you should do the same for the others? You liked that, didn't you?"

Newt nodded, already craving that feeling again. "Y-yes" he agreed

The rest of the night was spent in much the same manner. Newt got filled over and over again, some even using his mouth even though that was harder. Newt mostly resorted to just licking them, giggling shyly when they covered his face in their thick cum. 

The centaurs never hurt him, an in fact Newt just wanted more. He liked being stuck under their warm bodies, or when they tried to get him to take even more of them inside of him. Their cocoa had to be as long as his arm, and they couldn't quite all get in, but he liked the feeling of being absolutely stuffed. 

He had only heard whispers about sex in Hogwarts, a very taboo subject, and nobody ever talked about boys getting fucked. Newt wondered if they knew how good it felt, and the idea that no boy at school could fill him like this made him upset. He wondered if this had to only be a one time thing.

Eventually they twisted him in a way where he could be getting fucked and be licking one of them at the same time, and that was Newts favourite. 

His mind drifted, and he could almost imagine a life where this was all he did. Where he was just there to make them feel good, where they just kept him around as a toy. He had something bigger on the horizon, but he let himself live in that fantasy for a few hours. He imagined that he wasn't allowed to leave, that his only purpose was to get filled and they would remind him of that every day.

When the sun was coming up they let him walk around, teasing him for the little pouch his stomach had developed from him being so full of their cum. 

Newt only grinned at their teasing, feeling very sleepy, spent, and sensitive all over. He barely felt it when they washed him in the lake, dressed him again and put him on one of their backs. They got him back to Hogwarts in time, but Newt skipped his classes that day, spending the day sleeping instead. 

When he woke up that afternoon he found that his notebook had been filled in with pages upon pages of information on centaurs in a handwriting that wasn't his own.

Despite having what he had wanted from them, he made plans to find the centaurs again soon.


End file.
